FBC Productions' Doctor Who Series IV
Story Shortly after the events of Series III , the Doctor and James re-unite when they are both kidnapped by the Daleks. After escaping and destroying the Daleks, James decides to stay on the TARDIS and the two travel underwater before facing Omega and his army. James is lost during the battle and the Doctor forgets him after falling from a cliff-face with Omega. Continuity *''This series follows on directly from the ending to Series III , or though whether 'Secrets of the Past ' is still in the canon is unknown, as although Omega's appearence was hinted at throughout Series III , he does appear from 'Relative Dimensions ' through to 'The Ballad of James Mason '.'' *''The length of time between this and Series II is listed as two years by the Doctor in 'The Ballad of James Mason', although James says that there is a five year gap between Series II and III , although this could be from the Doctor's point of view as he travels in time.'' *'The Ballad of James Mason ' sees time re-written, meaning that the Universe's timeline is very different as well. As the Doctor was in his Twelfth incarnation in Series II , because of the altered timeline, he is in a later incarnation, possibly following on from Peter Capaldi as the official Twelfth Doctor (albeit in his Fourteenth incarnation). *''The original ending to 'Predator of the Daleks' was cut as it led into an un-made story, called 'Plathonis'.'' List of episodes (Part 1) The first five episodes were short fortnightly from 30th March to the 18th May. As episodes 4 and 5 were a two part story, they were shown a week apart. List of episodes (Part 2) The second half of the series consists of a 50th Anniversary and Christmas Special for 2013, concluding the series, and making it seven episodes long, despite the original plan being thirteen episodes. Production Notes Filming for Doctor Who Series IV began on the 19th January 2013, with 'Predator of the Daleks '. The series' first trailer aired shortly afterwards showing the new 'draft' title sequence. However, when production on the series came to a halt (after Pete Messum's camera died, and was tragically not buried), the episode was listed as an Easter special to be shown on March 30th, also coinciding with the BBC Doctor Who new series opener, 'The Bells of Saint John'. Editing was completed within a week, but many draft versions of the Series IV title sequence continued to be made by Pete Messum, until he fixed on a more "spacey-wacey" version of the one used in Series II and III . Messum's and Sheehan's names were to appear but did not due to an editing error. '' ''Filming for 'Descent To Below ' was conducted on 9th March 2013, almost two months after 'Predator of the Daleks ', and was the first episode to be recorded in full, 1080p HD, as Messum had recently bought a replacement camera. 'Relative Dimensions ' was filmed on the 24th March, and 'The Universal Conflict ' and 'The Ballad of James Mason ' were filmed on the 30th March. Filming for Out of Time was done on 26th July 2013 and for The Darkest Hour it began on 1st December 2013 and was completed on the 7th December 2013.